The new neighboor
by aammbbeerr123
Summary: Remember that abandoned house? Well theres someone new in the cul de sac!
1. The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. Neither do I claim to.

AN: I felt a random want to write this. hehe

Summary: Remember that abandoned house? Well theres someone new in the cul de sac!

Ed, Edd n Eddy were hanging out in Ed's backyard pond, when they saw a unfirmilular car drive by. It was a blue minnie van. "Hey! Who's that?" Eddy said quickly before jumping off the float and running over the end of the drive way. Ed laughed and followed, Double D obviously took some time to get there. "Theres people getting out" said Eddy as he saw two adults get out. "It seems that somebody has taken the oppurtunity to buy the abanadoned house and make a home out of it. How lovely! We must go meet them." Double D said. "I'm sure with some fixing up it will be a swell place. Perhaps we should ask them if they need help.". "Put a sock in it sock head." Eddy said. Ed was already half way to the house. "No wait Ed come back!" Double D and Eddy said at the same time. Then a girl their age came out. She had black hair down to her mid back, and brown eyes, tan skin. She was prettier than Nazz. The three Ed's pretty much drooled.

They walked over to the house, only to be cut off by Kevin. "Go back I want to talk to her first." [This is after the movie there all friends] Double D covered Eddy's mouth so he didn't say something he'd regret then they walked back to Ed's drive way. Then they saw Jimmy and Sarah. "Hey guys Mr. Snuggles says we have new neighboors how wonderful!" "I wonder who they could be Jimmy. Let's go meet them!" then they skipped off together like they were jumping through daisys. Ralph ran by with a big fish "This is the fish of neighboorhood, no?" "Uh, why yes Ralph." Double D said blankly. "No time for talking wise one, we have neighboors to access." with that Ralph was gone to the new neighboors. Double D couldn't help to notice, seeing that he was the smartest and most observant of them all that Nazz was the only one not at the house, besides Johny, but that's to be expected because he's a loner. She looked almost upset. But before he could say anything Eddy said, "Why the heck is Nazz just sitting over there?". "I was wondering the same thing, she's usualy very friendly." Double D said with a lift of his eyebrow. "I want to pet a chicken." Ed said, he was thinking amoung himself. "Ok, let's go over there now." Eddy said. The three Eds ran to their new neighboor. "Hey, were Ed, Edd, n Eddy." Eddy said, "You can call me Double D." Double D said, she chuckled at that name. "I'm Liz" she said, she had an Italian accent. Her and Ralp where getting along very well. You could tell that Liz was an odd one because she liked Ralph and Ed the best. "Is this all the neighboors?" she asked. "No, theres Nazz over there. And theres Johny but nobody likes him anyway." They all walked into her house.

Meanwhile Nazz was at her house, she'd gone inside and slammed the door. She wasn't liking this new girl one bit. She liked being the prettiest. The one all the guys wanted to date. She worked so hard to get thin, she wanted attention. Now, now none of that would matter because this new chick had come and moved here. She didn't mind Sarah because she was younger and her temper made her pretty much undateable. But she was pretty sure her and Jimmy might be dateing. Even though she had her little crush on Double D. The Kankers, they were just not in the question. They were all hideous, or atleast nothing compared to Nazz. Nazz didn't care though if the Kankers dated the Ed's because she liked Kevin, but she could tell that Kevin liked this new girl. It was really eating her up on the inside. She didn't even know her name yet and she hated her.

Back to the Eds, Liz, Kevin, Sarah & Jimmy, and Ralph they were all amazed at how nice her parents had fixed up the place. "Wow Liz, you really fixed up the place nice!" Kevin said. Ed was watching her T.V. Eddy was relaxing on the couch with his feet up. Ralph was babling about who knows what, but Liz seemed to listen, Kevin stood at the door holding himself up with one arm. Double D was standing and observing. Typical.

It was late at night and Kevin went to Nazz's to see what was up. The Ed's went to Ed's house to sleepover. Jimmy went to his house, and Sarah went to hers, Ralph took Hector for a walk.

"What was up today Nazz?" Kevin asked. "What do you mean?" she said, smiling a fake smile. "Why didn't you come say hi to Liz?"

"Whos' Liz?"

"Um, Our new neighboor, heh."

"Oh I didn't know, that's rad."

The Cul De Sac was about to get A LOT of drama.

AN: I've been writting a whole lot of random little stories, some I dunno If I want to keep writing so I take it as if someone likes the story I won't. I like reviews hehe, I got my first review earlier whichI was happy about. hehe thanks.


	2. The meeting

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. c:

So I am continuing this fic because someone told that I should. :D

Soo hurr I gooooo.

Chapter Two:

The next day Nazz woke up, walked to her bathroom and tamed her hair. Which in the morning it was very crazy. It had grown out again, after she misteriously lost a lot of it. She yawned and got dressed. She walked out of her house to grab the newspaper, when she looked across the street and saw Kevin at Liz's house. She immediatly crumpled the news paper and shoved in to the ground, then ran into her house and slammed the door shut.

She went into her bedroom and got out her makeup, she was going to do a makeover on herself.

Meanwhile the Ed's had woken up, and although they were all friends now in the Cul De Sac, they didn't always hang out with the entire Cul De Sac. It was mostly Sarah Jimmy, Nazz Kevin Ralph, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Plank.

Double D and Ed were talking in Ed's room, Double D was explainning how and why chickens cannot fly. Then Eddy interupted them, "We should get the new girl in our group, so then we'll be the coolest, awesomest kids in the Cul De Sac!". Ed said "Like a chicken clucks, gravy is good." then Double D lifted his finger, and closed his eyes and began his lecture. "Eddy, that is ridiculous, we get along with everyone now if you go and try to be the 'cool kids' were just going to end up like before. And-" "Who cares Double D, once were popular they'll be begging to hang out with us!" Double D sighed because he knew it was no use to argue over the matter. Eddy always won.

With Kevin

Kevin was waking up he went into his bathroom, looked at his 'beard' that seemed to be one stray red hair on his chin. Then flexed at himself and laughed. He obviously thought he looked like something special. Then he went downstairs, football in hand, hat backwords, and ate some Chunky Puffs. Then he went outside, he was going to go to Liz's and win her over with a jaw breaker.

He walked to Liz's house, a couple doors down, and went to her door. To his surprise Ralph had beaten him to her house. "Hey Liz, I um brought you a jaw breaker, cause uh my dad uh works there so I have unlimited suply of jaw breakers, so yeah here you go."

"Oh, what's a jaw breaker?" Liz asked with a laugh. "It's-" Kevin started but Ralph cut him off, "It is a candy of wich is not from our kind. The sheperds do not have these types of delights. But they good, yes, oh so good. But if you chew them it is like a goat kicking in your teeth, no." he said, fast. Kevin couldn't even understand how Liz could understand him. "So, it's candy?" she asked. "Yeah." Kevin said. He saw the Ed's from the corner of his eye. He liked them now, but Ralph was enough company he wanted to win her over, since well he had no luck with Nazz and all. He quickly closed the shades, and locked her door. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Uh nothing." Kevin said with sweet dripping down the side of his face.

Then they heard the Ed's knocking on the door, "Answer the door please, Kevin." she asked. Ralph was telling a story about his home town on the other side of the room. "I can't" he said quickly. Then they heard Ed screaming "DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG". "Oh isn't that those three guys named Ed?" "Yeah." he said dissapointedly, he opened the door but instead of seeing the Ed's he saw Nazz all dressed up and pretty. She looked gorgeous, Kevin studdered she looked so amazing. "Hi Liz, I'm Nazz."

"Hahaha Nazz tied us to a tree!" Ed said happily.

"Wait till I get my hands on her!" Eddy said,

"Eddy violence is never the answer expecially with girls." Double D added.

AN: Sorry if this chapters a lil short, I kinda wrote it rushedly. If that even a word. haha.

Review please c:


	3. The question

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy

I don't know if I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter, but I will just to be safe.

.. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. c:

I know I only have two, but that's a lot for me. :D

Anyways,

CHAPTER THREE:

"Uh hey Nazz," Kevin finially said once he got a grip. He really liked Nazz, and not just because she looked exceptionally pretty right now. He's always had a crush on her, but he could never win her over. Maybe because he liked her a little too much. Or because she had a problem with his bike, and how he babied it.

"Hi Nazz, it's a pleasure to meet you." Liz said kindly. "I'm sure it is." Nazz replied rudley. Kevin and Ralph looked at her weirdly because they knew it was out of charector. "So Liiiiiiiiiiz, whereya from?" Nazz asked while looking at her nails. "I'm from um, far away in a town called Felice. Which is Italian for happy." she said bubbly. "Rad." Nazz said, almost forgetting her mission to win over Kevin. "So Kev, I was wondering wanna go to the creek?", Kevin was still drooling over how pretty she looked, "Uh, sure. Catch ya later guys." he said before running out of Liz's house and to the creek together.

Liz looked over at Ralph, "I will never understand the ways of this land." then laughed. "Oh new one, I understand your sadness as I am a son of a shepeard. But if we stick like nanas toes we will make it just fine in this small suburb named Peach Creek." Ralph said. "So Ralph, tell me the story about the octopus swamping again. And I'll make something to drink." Liz said with a smile.

Meanwhile Nazz and Kevin where walking "So Nazz, what was that all about?"

"What?" she asked. "Why where you trying to get me away from Liz?" he asked,

"I wasn't. I just wanted to go to the creek with you dude."

"Um, ok. Well I'm glad, I guess."

"Yep. I remember swimming when I was fat. Don't you?" she laughed

"haha yeah, hey I have a question." Kevin asked. Nazz got happy suddenly she thought that he was going to ask her to be his, and for him to tell her that he loved her. But she was way wrong.

"Do you think that Liz likes me?" he asked, he obviously didn't catch the hints that she liked him.

"WHAT?" she screamed, then she punched him in the stomache, and ran away back to her house, crying. "Why is Nazz acting like this? It's so... Unrad." Kevin said outloud to hiself, while holding his stomache.

With the Ed's.

"Finially were out of that mess! I can't believe Nazz would do that!" Eddy screamed as usual while gritting his teeth. "Now now, Nazz probably has a good explaination, I'm sure of it."Double D explained. "Nazz is pretty" Ed said outloud, with that blank look on his face. "Well, uh, yes Ed, Nazz is pretty." "But Liz is waayyy prettier." Eddy yelled. "Now Eddy. is that anyway to talk about a girl. No wonder. Nevermind." Double D said. "Let's go watch monster movies!" Ed yelled. "Why not? Let's go." Eddy said, "Right behind you!" Double D said with a big smile. They all ran to Ed's house to watch T.V instead of being beat up by an angry Nazz again.

AN: Another short chapter D:

I'm sorry, I had slight writters block. But I'm going to continue righting :) Reviews please? c:


End file.
